User blog:Kassyndra/Mal'Fys the Void Queen
Mal'Fys, the Void Queen is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Voidrones at a time. * 5 hit points. **Take 5 damage from turrets. **Take 4 damage from single target ability. **Take 2 damage from champion attack and multi-target ability. **Take 1 damage from minion attack. *10 (+3 per champion level) magic damage per attack. *600 attack range, 0.75 attack speed. *350 . *Attack enemy targeted by Mal'Fys auto-attack. *3 gold when killed. When Mal'Fys dies, all Voidrones will die. }} Mal'Fys disgorges void nectar toward. First enemy hit will take damage and slow. Slow lasts 2.5 seconds and decays over time. Nectar itself lasts 4 seconds. * 1500 * 175 Voidrones are attracted to nectar, prioritize enemy covered by it and attack with 100% increased attack speed. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype= mana |range= 1000 }} Mal'Fys encases target in chrysalis, heals it over 5 seconds. Voidrones strengthen chrysalis with their web, grant target ally protection shield. Shield amount increased for 35 for each additional Voidrones, up to 105 bonus shield. |leveling= |cooldown= 10 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 650 }} Mal'Fys summons an ovum at target location which will hatch after 0.25 second delay, deals damage to all nearby enemy. A gigantic Voidrone then spawned at target location. Gigantic Voidrone lasts up to 10 seconds and can be affected or used by Mal'Fys other abilities. Gigantic Voidrone has 6 hit points. * 325 Gigantic Voidrone gains 10% bonus attack damage and attack speed for each Voidrones currently serve Mal'Fys, maximum of 50%. Royal Voidrones and volatile Voidrones gains half of this amount. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Mal'Fys rips open target area, unleashes a large number of volatile Voidrone which lasts 7 seconds. The rift then spreads over 2 second, damage all enemy come in contact with it. The rift last for 5 second and slow all enemy in it. Volatile Voidrones can be affected by Black Ovum's passive. Volatile Voidrones have 3 hit points and deals small amount of damage to enemy in 300 radius when it is killed. * 550 All types of Voidrones have 30% magic penetration as long as the rift exists. |leveling= % |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Background Lore }} Quotes Trivia Skin * Mal'Fys skins include Antoinette Mal'Fys, Battlecast Mal'Fys and Mal'Fysent ** Antoinette Mal'Fys presents her in Victorian fashion, complete with poke bonnet and white gown. ***Her wings change into those of monarch butterfly. ***Her skin is pale rose pink. Her eyes are turquoise colored. ***'''Voidrones have the similar skin color and have their wings change to those of Morpho butterfly. ***'Stygian Nectar' changes from purple to golden, much like honey. ***'Chrysalis' has a shape of pink flower instead or common purple sphere. ***'Black Ovum' changes into flower blooming, complete with petals particles. ***'Nest of the Queen' has pink particle and petals scatter around its area. ** Battlecast Mal'Fys presents her in Battlecast theme, complete with robotic voice and appearance. ***Her wings change into plates arrange in a shape similar to butterfly wings. They do not flap. ***Her skin is, unlike other Battlecasts, porcelain white. Her eyes also blue instead of usual red of other Battlecasts. ***'Voidrones' have the similar skin color and have transparent blue rings rotate on their back instead of usual wings. ***'Stygian Nectar' changes into blue missile. ***'Chrysalis' has blue rings, similar to those of Voidrones, rotate around target. ***'Black Ovum' changes into land mine with blue theme. ***'Nest of the Queen' changes into explosion which followed by electric storm. ** Mal'Fysent presents her in Maleficent theme, complete with black gown and horns. ***Her wings change into those of dragon. ***Her skin is pale green. Her eyes are deep red. ***'Voidrones' are now black with raven wings. ***'Stygian Nectar' changes to black-green flame. ***'Chrysalis' is green colored with flame. ***'Black Ovum' is a small pillar of flame. ***'Nest of the Queen' has green flames and dragon erupts from its center. Category:Custom champions